Tales of The Scarlet Speedster
by GalacticSoul
Summary: Flash One-Shots, from both seasons. Just me pouring out my bored ideas.
1. Break In

It all started with the loud alarms.

Cisco raced to the controls in record time, dropping his Dum-Dum in the process and watching it fall to the floor. Caitlin followed suit, sitting herself in the chair before typing up the screen. Barry spun around, wait for an explanation as Harrison peeked out of his room. Cisco's eyes widened, looking up at the speedster.

"Zoom's in the CCPD building!"

Barry turned around in the middle of his sentence, speeding to his suit and sliding it on as he heard the rest slowly come from his friend's mouth. He raced as fast as he could to the building, cursing himself out for not discovering this himself. He should've known. What if someone was dead?

He felt his phone ring underneath his suit in his pocket, pulling it out. The screen read _Joe: 3 Missed Calls. Iris: 6 Missed Calls. Wally: 1 Missed Calls._

"Shit!" This couldn't be happening!

Was he even ready?

Turn one block, jump past that car..

That didn't matter, he had to be. Zoom had to be stopped. Only the Flash could do that. Everyone would get killed.

Another two blocks to the left, one to the right..

He knew Joe was there, not to mention everyone else. What if the murdering spree had already started?

Slow in front of the kid, race past that mother..

"Cisco-"

 _"I put a dart in you suit's holster._ _It has the necessary cell mods to take away his speed for about thirteen minuets. Make it count."_

Wait, Wally was visiting him today, wasn't he? That meant Iris was there too, right? Then they were actually inside the damn department, instead of at the house like he had wished. His whole family was going to die soon if he couldn't stop Zoom.

Barry, being lost in his thoughts, arrived, bursting through the door without realizing it. He stopped, taking in the scene.

Zoom was atop the staircase, holding Joe by the throat and peering down at the red clad man. Iris and Wally had been pushed back by the several officers, guns pointed at the demon-looking man from Earth 2. Several bullets laid on the ground, all of which must've been fired and dropped.

Barry felt a fire of rage creep over him as he vibrated his throat. "Zoom, let him go. You don't need him."

"That's right, Flash." He turned to the shivering man in his grasp. "I don't need him."

He watched as Iris cried out in Wally's shoulder, gritting his teeth. "Hey, wait, wait! You don't need to kill anyone."

Barry watched as Iris's' eyes flickered in his direction. "Let's end this right now."

Blue lightning lit up the room as it sent Barry flying across the room, skidding to a halt as he smacked into the wall next to the West siblings. Iris then tried to pull away from her brother, who held her back. Barry staggered up, biting his split lip. He darted towards the other, punching Zoom, then kneeing him in the stomach. Zoom head-butted Barry, then bolting around and punching him in several spots, pressure points, and his face.

The weakened Barry held his side, feeling his broken rib. He sighed, running away from the building's center and around it's perimeters, in and out of the multiple rooms and all around it's outside. He then used his momentum to knock Jay to the ground, tearing his mask off.

"This ends now."

"That's what you think, Flash."

The dark speedster rose, racing in a circle around Barry. Barry stood tall in the black vortex, waiting for his next move. _He's gonna throw lightning, isn't he? I can't catch it-_

Barry fell, only to stagger up a split second later. He rushed at Zoom again, elbowing him in the chest. The dark speedster was knocked back a few feet, then sprinted forwards and grabbed his elbow, throwing him off and crashing into the wall, where Zoom then threw him open again to the center of the room.

The Flash fell, a bloody mess. The man in black placed his foot on the side of his head, slightly pushing down. The officers and backed away now, the Captain still standing his ground. Zoom picked the limp speedster up, slowly pulling off his mask. He then pulled the dart from the other's belt injecting him with it. Barry groaned, body shaking from the effects.

"See your hero now."

Iris squirmed away from her brother and next to the wall of officers who kept her away from her destined husband-to-be. She made no avail trying to pass them, eyes damp and swelling with tears. Something was definitely wrong with Barry from that dart.

His face was a ghostly white and his eyes were cloudy. His whole body was shaking and he, overall, looked like a dying fish.

"Heroes fall."

Barry was dropped to the ground, Zoom racing off to Heaven knows where. Joe limped down the stairs, Wally standing till and Iris frozen. The Captain's jaw dropped, his men behind him murmuring in quiet voices, unsure if this was real. IT felt like a violation to see the awkward head of the CSI department in a hero's suit. It couldn't be possible, could it? Was Barry Allen the Flash?

"Barry!"

Iris shoved her way to him before anyone else, propping his head up on her knees. His breathing short and slow, he cringed as she touched his shoulders. He groaned, eyes flittering. "J-Jay.." He choked, coughing up blood, letting it dribble down his chin.

Iris wiped it away, sniffing. "He's gone, it's okay. Just stay with me, alright?"

He closed his eyes, falling unconscious.

"No, Barry, _wake up_ -"

Wally placed his hands over his head, slowly sliding them down. His weirdo adopted brother who was a little too strange was really who saved him? How was that even possible?

Joe staggered down to the last step, Singh grabbed his arm. His voice was so quiet, Joe couldn't hardly hear it. "Did you know?"

"Know.. about him?"

" _Damn it,_ West, Did you know about that kid being the Flash?"

The older detective nodded slightly, then tried to nudge him off. Singh held on, the two officers walking toward the Flash.

Two paramedics kneeled by the red-clad man, taking his pulse and his breathing rate. Iris leaned down from her spot and grabbed the comm. link, hurriedly speaking into it.

"Cisco, get over here! Barry's been hurt, and he's unconscious and- "

 _"We're already heading over. Be there in just a minuet!"_

Iris was lightly tapped on the shoulder. She turned, the female paramedic's face stiff. "Ma'mm, the Flash is going to need to go to a hospital, and we need to get him there now."

Iris shook her head. "No, you can't do that, S.T.A.R. Labs has to take him, they're the only ones who can help him!"

The male paramedic responded. "While they may be able to identify the toxin that's entered his system, but this is medical. We must get him to the hospital _now_."

A van crashed into the doors and through it, the driver seemingly unfazed. Men backed away from the van, seemingly afraid until the van pulled out and back in, the S.T.A.R. Labs logo showed on the side. Cisco opened the door and jumped out, pushing and shoving his way through. "S.T.A.R. Labs," He gestured to the badge hanging around his neck. "Make way, we gotta get 'im!"

Joe limped over to Barry. "Cisco, you'd better be able to save-"

"Not now, Joe, I need to get him I the car, _stat_!"

Catlin stepped out of the passenger side, Harrison out of the back, ushering Cisco back. Cisco grabbed Barry from underneath the arms, starting to drag him.

the male paramedics intersected. "Wait, you can't take him, you're not allowed to!"

Cisco narrowed his eyes. " _Watch me_ , dude."

The female stepped up. "Do you even know how to handle this kind of situation-"

Catlin rushed behind the man in the catbug shirt, picking up Barry's feet. "Excuse me, we work with him on a daily basis and helped him heal from almost anything. I wouldn't think you'd know how to treat him, and I wouldn't know, but this is not time for chit-chat."

The two paramedics shut up.

Iris grabbed her father's arm, watching as the trio of scientist took the Flash away in their white van. Quiet crept into the building, everyone starring at the West family. _They must've knew,_ everyone thought. Wally finally gained the mental state to speak, asking the question on everyone's still disbelieved minds.

"Barry's the Flash?"


	2. Flash Day

**_The villain in this is ooc because I imagine him more sadistic, like in the comics. Think of him more as an insane version of himself._**

* * *

 _"AAAAND WELCOME TO THE SECOND ANNUAL FLASH DAY!"_

The crowd went in an uproar, waving Flash flags, holding their children up in the air, and overall screeching as loud as they possibly could. Red and yellow and white was seen as far as the crowd was numerous, even cops wear colored vest and shirts. The mayor smiled warmly from the podium, clapping as well in his red and yellow tuxedo. Barry smiled from the back of the crowd, blushing madly, still dressed in civilian clothes. Iris shook his arm as the crowd screamed, her eyes bright.

"See," She yelled in his ear, shanking his arm. "They love you! All of you!"

Barry sheepishly shrugged. "I dunno." He bit the funnel cake he was holding. "I mean, I just tried to stop the vortex and Zoom. I didn't actually do either of those things, anyway. That was Firestorm and the time wraiths."

Cisco folded his arms, throwing popcorn in his open mouth. "We did help, ya know." He fiddled with the end of his bag's strap.

"It was mostly him," Caitlin told him, moving her scarf from her mouth.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that's okay-"

 _"IN JUST A FEW MINUETS, LADIES AND GENTELMEN, THE SCARLET SPEEDSTER WILL COME HERE AND GIVE A 'VERY SPECIAL PERFORMANCE!' "_

Wally watched Barry carefully. "What did you do?"

"I'm going to reveal I work with S.T.A.R. Labs, then.. well, that's a surprise." Barry bit off another piece, rubbing his fingers together to try and dust them off.

"You'll have to wait."

Cisco looked at the West boy. "We don't even know."

Caitlin's eyebrows fell down her face. "That's what scares me.

"It'll be fine," Barry promised. "Atleast I'm not breakdancing or anything, right?"

Cisco's face lit up. "Dude, I wonder how fast you could do that!"

Barry handed the funnel cake to his girlfriend, who raised her eyebrows as she took it. He pointed upfront as he licked his fingers, then using his other hand to move his sweater, the red leather underneath. He saluted the two with a grin, turning as he stepped behind them. Just before he took another step-

A whoosh alarmed him, and he spun rather quickly on his heel. He gasped, jaw dropped as the whole crowd went ghost-quiet. His knees went weak as Cisco grabbed his shoulder, Caitlin covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?" The man grinned, staring at Barry, but talking to everyone. " _Not the speedster you expected_?"

It was him.

The Golden Genocide, as Cisco had once called it.

The once who had started it all.

The one that was there that night.

The Man in Yellow.

The Reverse Flash.

His red eyes scanned the panicked crowd, his whole body vibrating. He walked slowly towards the mayor, who was frozen in panic. The mayor's breathing was uneven as the villain walked forward, squirming as he grabbed his shoulder and shook it.

" Ladies and gentlemen, this is a really nice town you have here."

Barry's face turned dark. He stepped forward, but Joe pressed and hand against his chest and shook his head. Barry grit his teeth. Wally shook his shoulder. "Who's that?"

"That's Eoubard Thawne. He killed my mom."

Wally looked to Iris. "Like, isn't he the one your boyfriend, uh, Eddie killed?"

Caitlin gave him a look. "Time Remnant." She whispered, worriedly looking at the Flash, who had one had clasped to his suit's logo.

"Most of you have people you love, right? Family, friends, people who would do anything for you."

"What is he doing here?" Iris grabbed Barry's hand. Joe gave him a wary glance as the speedster glared at his arch enemy. Cisco reached to grab his Vibe glasses out of his bag.

"You even have a hero."

Eoubard folded his hands behind his back. "You know, he's even in this crowd."

That very crowd murmured, looking inside itself. "The Flash." He continued, shoving the mayor off the stage. He leaned on the podium, making his voice that much louder. He laughed, shaking his head. "You people. Just look at yourselves! You are always going depend on someone to save the day, aren't you, Flash? Someone has to wipe off you mess."

He smiled sickly at Barry. "Whether it's Cisco, or Caitlin, it has to be someone, doesn't it?"

Barry clenched and unclenched his fists, Watching in slow motion as the Reverse Flash sped behind him and grabbed Captain Sighn, holding him by the collar just mere seconds later. The crowd fidgeted, other officers holding up guns and darts. Joe held his up from the center of the crowd, glancing at his son behind him.

"You know, Flash, its been a while. For me, atleast. Almost a year. It's been great, actually. But never mind that, I have something.. important."

Barry looked to Cisco, who was sliding his goggles on. "Ready?"

"We can't do anything," The brunette responded. "Everyone will know it's us."

Cisco sighed. "Well, do you have any better ideas-"

The Captain head-butted the man from the future, making him step back and grasp it. Sighn held his gun to his forehead. "Harrison Wells, You are arrested for the murder of Nora Allen."

Two groups of cops joined him on the stage, one holding handcuffs. Just as he was about to put them on...

Barry Pulled his mask over his head. " _HEY,"_ He shouted as loud as he could. "Looking for me?"

The reverse stopped before his vibrating hand hit the man's chest. "Well," He moved his hand behind his back again. "I am indeed. I wanted to give you something."

"I'm not taking presents." Barry walked forward toward him, the crowd parting. "Not from you."

"Oh, but you'll want this one."

He raced around, tying the six officers to the back of the stage, all their guns scattered on the ground in a pile.

"It's called a trap!"

He threw his arms out. " _AND YOU JUST FELL FOR IT!"_

Barry moved his foot back, ready to run. "Rules: Undo the mask and reveal yourself, ruining your life," Eoubard counted on his fingers. "Or I'll kill these fine, lovely people and many others."

"Why are you doing this?" Barry yelled.

"To get you. Heroes always fall. I've seen it. It's rather amusing." He walked in a circle, counting his fingers again. "Superman, Wonder Woman. Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter. Hawkgirl, Arrow."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"I would say Batman as well, but he's.. he's not." Eoubard shrugged, picking up one of the guns. "Tick tock, Flash."

Barry shook his head. "You can still stop this!"

"One," He pressed the weapon against the captain's temple, the gun clicking.

"Two," Cisco grabbed Barry's shoulder, eyes wide as he shook his head. Barry knew he couldn't make it in time.

"Three." He pulled Sighn's chin, finger against the trigger.

Barry pulled back his mask. " _My name is Barry Allen, and I am the Fastest Man Alive!"_


End file.
